justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty And A Beat
Beauty and a Beat '''is a song made by Canadian singer '''Justin Bieber '''featuring '''Nicki Minaj. It so far only appears in Just Dance 4 & Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC). Background The background is a night time city with stars shooting around. The avatar is dancing on a light up ground in the high sky. When the electro part begins, the background turns into a kind of bokeh lights and yellow lines patterns. Dancer The dancer is wearing blue stone-wash jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a sleeveless vest jacket. His hair is styled in the same way Justin Bieber wore his hair in 2012. He wears leather black boots, and a yellow glove. When the electro part begins, his shirt changes from blue to dark yellow, also his glove which changes from gold to dark orange. He looks like a young teen. Gold Moves 1st and 2nd: Right arm moves forward and down slowly. (On "All I need") 3rd: Arms bounce outward. (On "Body rock" after Nicki Minaj's verse) 4th: Right arm is bent and near the head. (Right before that verse ends) (This is removed as a DLC on Just Dance 2014) 5th: Right arm moves straight and up. (Last move) Trivia * B***hes and wiener are censored since wiener means penis, as Nicki Minaj usually swears in her songs. However, wiener can still be briefly heard. * This is the first Justin Bieber song in the series. #thatPOWER is the second and it is featured on Just Dance 2014. * This is Nicki Minaj's first song in the series. Super Bass is the second and it is also in Just Dance 4. Followed by Pound The Alarm and Starships, which are both on Just Dance 2014. *In a promotional video by Ubisoft, Justin Bieber surprised his fans, who were playing his song and he got to dance to his song. *As a DLC on Just Dance 2014, the dancer's shirt is teal when selecting it, but not in the routine. *In JD2014, the 4th gold move from the previous game is removed, and a few more moves are counted for while the dancer punches downward. *In the lyrics at one of Nicki's lines it says "Selener" instead of "Selena," and the line "Eh eh eh" is added. *In mashup, the dancer from extreme version of Good Feeling doesn't have changed color of his skin in his part of dance, like he has in original. * On Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U, whenever a dancer loads for each song, the silhouette of this dancer is shown before the actual dancer is finished loading. Battle This song has a battle with Call Me Maybe. For the battle, click here. Dance Mash-Up This song has a dance mashup that is unlocked through normal play on the Wii Version but is unlocked through Uplay awards on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U versions of the game. The Dancers (repetition counted): *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (Extreme) (JD4) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *Hot N Cold (Chick Version) (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) Video Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Fun Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Love Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Medhi Kerochuke Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs